User talk:TyagoHexagon
Chemical Monsters I'm interested in using your Chemical Monsters in an upcoming chapter of one of my fanfics. I'm asking you if I can and what you had in mind for looks for the Monsters that don't have images. Rocket.knight.777 22:59, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I guess you can use them (I only ask for credit) but I actually probably need to update their effects and ATK/DEF (which for me is more important than their artwork). However, I'm pretty interested in what you have in mind for your fanfic and where "my" monsters will enter and if you will use all of them, or only some, etc. As for the images, I have a few ideas: * the "Simple Molecules" are all pretty similar to their normal counterparts, except with more heads (so Di-Hydroggedon has 2 heads, Ozoneddon has 3 heads, etc) * Diamongeddon is like Hyoranzyu, but has he is a dinosaur, it is more dino-like (which one I have no idea), no wings and with more diamond-like appearance (I don't now if your fanfics are colored, but it could have diamonds with different colors) * Watergeddon is pretty much like Water Dragon, but more fierce. * Carbonyleddon and Methaneddon are pretty difficult to decide their appearances, has they are colorless gases. However, has both of them are gases, they should be some kind of dinosaur with wings and with appearances like the other chemical monsters. Again, the color is only important if you have color in your fanfics. * Cardyceddon is a dinosaur made of dry ice, with lots of fumes escaping its body. Which dinosaur I have no idea either. * The rest of them (the "Secondary Fusions") I didn't think about them a lot but they follow pretty much the same trend has the others: if it is a gas, a winged dinosaur, if it is a liquid, something like water dragon and a solid a walking dinosaur. Suboxygeddon is a oil-like creature. Peroxygeddon is similar to Watergeddon, but is an almost white blue. The other are unknown. Maybe as I rewrite their effects I might have some ideas. TyagoHexagon 11:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I planned on giving you credit. I plan to give them to either my character Erick in my fanfic Shadowchasers the Glass City Saga, or a science teacher in my GX fic, or maybe both. I don't exactly know which ones I use or where they might come in, but you eddon Monsters are impressive and I just wanted to make sure I had a green light before I start writing them in. I willing to come up with ideas for their looks while you focus on their stats if you like. Let me know. Heck, I'd even be willing to help edit the cards. Rocket.knight.777 12:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I would appreciate some help, because sometimes when you are creating cards you tend to overpower them. Anyway, I need to review the archetype as a whole, but I wanted to maintain three trends: the Effect damage being the main strategy, effects based one the actual substances they are based on (if possible) and the "transformation" of opposing monsters into pyro-type monsters. {C}I leave the images to your care, but don't forget they should all be based on Dinosaurs. Any ideas are welcome. Just let me know if I can help with your stories too. TyagoHexagon 13:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Will do. If you want to read them, search me on Fanfiction.net. Would it be alright if I edit the cards directly, and then you let me know if you like it or not. Rocket.knight.777 14:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I hope you don't mind that I made a small change on your Chemical template, you had misspelled Hyozanryu. Speaking of, an idea I had for the image for Diamongeddon was a cross being Hyozanryu and Proganochelys You know I was also thinking about what you said about the colorless gases. Hydrogen and Oxygen are colorless as well, yet the Monsters are colored. But if you want them colorless, maybe we could have Carbonyleddon clear with gray ripples and Methaneddon clear with white ripples. What do you think? Rocket.knight.777 20:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) About the colorless gases, Methaneddon should be a oil-like brown, but not too much dark, or / with fire like effects, as methane is a flammable gas (or if you use its effect on the fanfic, then it becomes on fire). Carbonyleddon could be gray... For Diamongeddon I think that is a good idea. Try to use it, but at least the shell should be made of diamond. However, I must think about dropping some fusion monsters, because i had the idea of making another main deck monster based on Nitrogen, Nitrogeddon, however, that card already exists (apparently, someone also likes the Chemical Monsters). About the editing, let me review the effects first, any ideas post them here please. TyagoHexagon 11:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Got it. Got it. And will do. 12:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC)